MAMA
by JollyRancherYum219
Summary: Natsu Dragneel doesn't have parents, right? Igneel is just his adoptive father, right? Then who is the pink hair girl who is calling herself Natsu's mother?


The guild was silent. There was no sign of fighting, stripping, or stalking. The guild was just quiet. Mirajane stood at the other side of the bar. She was cleaning the guild up. All the mages went home. As the bar maid, it was her duty to clean up. Master Makarov sat in his office doing the paper work. Everything was normal, just another day after drinking and fights. Or was it?

Normal Pov

The guild doors where slowing pushed open. A figure draped in a cloak slowly entered the guild. Mirajane looked up and saw the cloak figure approach the bar.

"May I help you with something?" she asked. Her face showed confusion and a little fear. Why would someone show up at this time of day? Is this person going to be a threat?

The figure showed no sign of weapons or poisons. Our favorite bar maid was slightly relieved, but having a cloaked figure walk in is sort of suspicious.

"Where is Macky?"

"Who" now, Mirajane was confused. Who the h*ll was Macky?

"Sorry, I mean Makarov."

"He is in his office. Walk up stairs and it will be the first door to your right."

"Thank you"

Mirajane watched as the person slowly walked up the stairs. Why did she have a slight uneasy feeling?

Master Makarov Pov

I can't believe my brats caused so much trouble! I'm growing too old for this. Maybe I should call Mira (Mirajane) up here. *Perverted thoughts*

Normal Pov

The door slowly opened.

"Mira, you always know what I need" Makarov looked up from his Playboy bunny magazine to see a cloaked figure.

"Who are. . . . . "Before Master could finish his question the figure fell along with her hood. A young girl with pink hair laid there. She had a red Fairy Tail mark behind her hair. Only one person, in the whole history of Fairy Tail, had that mark.

Makarov stood there shocked. The door opened again. Mirajane stood there staring at the pink haired girl.

"Mirajane, call Porlyusica. Tell her that she is back. RIGHT NOW!"

Mira quickly ran out of the room to call Porlyusica.

10 minutes later

Porlyusica ran into the guild, she hurried up to the Master's office where the cloaked figure. Mira was locked out. She didn't know what was going on. Everyone has a secret, today was not the day to pry into other's lives.

In the office Normal Pov

Makarov and Porlyusica stood over the cloaked figure, both with tears in their eyes. They carried her into the infirmary and laid her on a bed. Porlyusica examined the girl.

"She has a broken rib and a messed up eye. I know we can heal the rib, but the eye, we may not"

As soon as she said those words, they girl was lifted of the bed and was surrounded by a red light. When the light dimmed, all the damage disappeared.

"So he is still looking after her? I'll kill him the next time I see him"

The next day Natsu Pov

I walked into the guild without Lucy. I don't feel like getting kicked today. I kicked the doors open Natsu style. I looked around. The guild was pretty packed even though it was 9 a.m. I quickly spotted Gajeel and Wendy. They seemed out of it. What were they thinking about? Both eyes laid on me. As if we could read minds, we went to an empty table and sat there.

"Salamander, smell the air." Why does metal face want me to smell the air? I turned to Wendy to ask her why, but all I saw was eyes of sorrow and confusion. I did as told. I smelled the air. I smelled all of our guild members, nothing seemed wrong. I looked back at Gajeel. He looked at me with eyes that told me to continue to smell. So I did. Everything was normal, but there was a familiar smell. I smelled Igneel, me, Porlyusica, and an unfamiliar smell. Why did I smell myself? Is Igneel here?

Wendy spoke. "When we entered the guild, we thought you were here already, but the smell was a little different. We tried to go and see what it was, but master was guarding the door, and Porlyusica was inside. We tried to use our hearing, but that didn't work either."

Normal Pov

All three dragon slayers sat there with confusion. The infirmary doors opened. Everyone looked up to see a girl around the age of Wendy hiding behind Porlyusica.

Wendy Pov

I looked up and saw a girl around my age, but why did she have the smell of Natsu? The girl had ankle length pink hair; the color was exactly like Natsu's. She wore a red spaghetti strap dress. It went to her knees. She had onyx eyes, but they were more round then Natsu's. For a second I thought that I wasn't the flatted in the guild, but I looked a little lower, she had boobs. Why must I grow slowly? As I looked closer, she was a carbon copy of Natsu, but she was a girl.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Porlyusica's little sister." Master stood there waiting for our reaction. Everyone was awestruck. This little girl that looked exactly like Natsu was Porlyusica's little sister!

"Her name is Rosie Blair (middle name). Her last name is classified. She prefers to be called Ro."

I looked at Ro. Her eyes were on Natsu. Her eyes were filled with excitement. Why?

"Please treat her with respect. If you hurt her, you will be punished." Master and Porlyusica disappeared into Master's office. All the guild members except Gajeel, Natsu, and I where charging to greet her. When everyone almost reached her, she jumped high into the air, did a back flip and jumped on Natsu's back. Before anyone could say anything, she shouted "Natsu". Did she know him?

Natsu Pov

Why does this girl look so familiar to me? She has the combined sent of me, Igneel, and Porlyusica. Suddenly, Ro landed on my back and shouted my name. SHE KNOWS ME?

Normal Pov

Ro jumped off of Natsu and stood on the second floor railing.

"Hello everyone, my name is Rosie Blair Dragneel. I am Natsu is my son. Igneel is my husband. I am kind of Porlyusica's younger sister. Although I seem young, I am older them all of you accept my big sis and Macky. I know you all must have questions, I would be happy to answer all of them her, except if I don't wanna tell ya." Ro said with a peppy voice.

"What do you mean you're my mom?" (Natsu)

"I'm the woman who gave birth to you, and your real father is Igneel. I am his mate"

"What is your proof that you're my mom and my dad's mate?" (Natsu)

"My smell proves that you have the same blood as me and Igneel. My mate mark is on my neck." Ro tilted her head and showed a flame with air surrounding it.

"If your Natsu's mother, then what are you?" (Random guild member)

I am a dragon. That's why I said I am sort of Porlyusica's sister. She is from Edolas; her counterpart is my real sister. So Natsu and Wendy are cousins. It does mean that Natsu is a dragon, but since he was born in a human for, he can only handle a one dragon slaying magic rather than the power of the wind and fire dragon."

"What is your magic?" (Erza)

"Since I am mated with the fire dragon, and since I am the sister of the wind dragon. I have both elements, but they are the power of a dragon, not a slayer."

"Why didn't Igneel tell me he was my real dad?" (Natsu)

"A lot has happened every since your birth, including me being abducted. If your father told you were his real son, everyone would have been endangered."

"Why do you look young?" (Gray)

"Dragons may be old, but we grow slowly in our human form."

"Where is my dad?" (Natsu)

"I'm sorry, as much as I want to tell you, I can't. Now, I'll take one more question."

"Are you a member of Fairy Tail?" (Happy)

"Yes, I have been a member ever since Fairy Tail was founded. That's enough questions for now. Since my son was not taught how to be clean, I will stay with the air dragon slayer. You are my niece. I rather stay with a family member then a stranger." See you all tomorrow.

Ro jumped of the railings and sprouted wings out of her back, she swooped down and grabbed her niece and Charle and flew away.

? Pov

"I can't believe she escaped! When I find her, she will be mine. Prepare yourself Rosie; Igneel won't save you this time!" *Evil chuckle*

**Hope you liked my story!**


End file.
